Naruto x Team Eva
by Spyash2
Summary: The last thing Naruto expected to see upon entering his apartment were four silver-eyed women lying unconscious. When he attempts to wake one of them up... hijinks ensue.


**Here is another One Shot written by yours truely and Drunkmansquawkin.**

**We made this chapter back when _Youma Hunter_ was 11 chapters in, and because the subject is with Eva's team, we wanted to establish what kind of personality Kate and Mila would have if they were to survive their wounds.**

**Alas, Kate and Mila had died of their injuries, and both Eva and Lucia survived. Nevertheless, getting a feel for their personalities in this one shot was rather fun!**

* * *

"What the hell?!"

As he opened the door to his apartment, Naruto was greeted by the sight of four women lying down, out cold on his living room floor. They all seemed fairly young, each one in her late teens at the least and early twenties at most. They were all fairly slender and athletic with hair of varying pale colours - silver, gold, pale blonde, and sandy brown. Two had modest busts, and one had seemed to have a large, perky set of tits on her. The fourth one, the girl with silver hair, was lying face-down, so it was hard to tell.

How did they get in here? Where did they come from? Why were they all naked?! These questions all plagued the young man as he locked the door behind him and approached them cautiously. Naruto made sure he kept at arm's length from them in case they suddenly wake up and do something completely irrational...like attacking him.

Creeping on up to the closest one, the woman with the long, layered pale blonde hair, he nudged her gently, trying to rouse her. "H-hey, wake up," he urged. "You okay miss?"

"Muffins…" The woman groaned but didn't wake up. Or even move for that matter. Naruto sucked in his lip and withdrew his hand. Was she dreaming? The hell's a muffin? Did he even hear that right?

He tried again, reaching down and gently nudging her once more. The woman groaned again but still didn't wake up. Maybe he'd have better luck with one of the others?

He looked and crept up to the next-nearest one, a woman who had a long messy mop of gold hair, sticking up all over the place. She was lying on her side, her modest bust catching his attention though Naruto barely managed to rip his gaze from it. No! Bad! This was no time to start having pervy thoughts!

He reached out to nudge her only to pause halfway and pull back with uncertainty. Something told him this wasn't a good idea. But Naruto wanted answers damnit! Steeling his nerves, and swallowing his nervousness, he reached out to the woman and gently nudged her. She groaned at being shook but like the woman before her, she didn't awaken. She _did_ move though - she reached out and hugged his arm to her chest, pulling Naruto down to her level; he squawked in surprise, and she snuggled up to him like he was a teddy bear.

He _froze_.

_Please don't wake up. Please don't wake up. Pleeeease don't wake up!_

He was mentally pleading to whatever deity was looking down at him for this cute, sexy girl to _not_ wake up at his moment. He was too young to die!

"Smells nice," the girl mumbled, her soft-spoken voice reminding him of Hinata's. "So warm~!" She hugged his arm to her even more at that with a peaceful smile and, from the looks of it, was not going to let him go any time soon.

Now beet red, the poor, young blond tried to gently move her arms so he could gently slip out, only for the girl to wrap her legs around him and pull him closer.

The girl opened her silver eyes and grinned tiredly. "Mine~!"

Mila's sleep-addled brain tried to process what was going on as she pulled this cute, young blond's face into her bosom. Was she dreaming? Was that horrific death she'd experienced just a terrible nightmare? It seemed so real… this seemed so real! But… that was the only conclusion she could come to.

The dull ache that always came when she felt something pressed against her stigma was noticeably absent. Slipping the hand behind this boy's head to feel her neck she noticed a lack of stitching. Yeah… she was definitely dreaming… and she felt something poking her leg. Mila giggled lewdly. So this boy was enjoying himself, was he~?

Poor Naruto was absolutely paralyzed from shock and embarrassment. While he was wondering what was going on, and where these girls came from, Naruto was also raging at how lucky he was to have his face pressed between this girl's tits. Of course, that was nothing when compared to her hugging him with her arms and legs hooked around him like a massive plushie.

So shocked was he that Naruto did what anyone in shock would have done… he laid there and let the young, messy haired woman do what she wanted. Both fortunately _and_ unfortunately for the young man, she wanted to do him.

Mila giggled, rolling over slightly to straddle this cute, young man of her dreams, pinning him down between her thighs as she undid his trousers. She merely raised her hips to help undo his trousers and kept her top-half on top of him. She was still sleepy and barely awake but knew what she wanted, and after that terrible nightmare of herself dying by those giant Awakened Beings, she wanted to give in to her deepest fantasies for once and fuck this cute young man before waking up to the real world.

She went stiff upon feeling what emerged from the cloth confines, drooling from both sets of lips at the sheer size. Mila finally lifted herself up and looked down, and her cunny twitched with anticipation at what she saw. The cute, young man below her was packing quite the _sword_… that thing must've been at least 9 inches!

"Oh my… I'm liking this dream more and more…" she cooed, still feeling sleepy but was becoming more and more awake with each passing second. Guiding his man meat to her dripping, womanly folds, Mila adjusted herself just a bit and slid on down his mighty shaft. Naruto gurgled pathetically and she let loose a deep, guttural moan at the feel of their union.

Mila's eyes fluttered closed as she slowly slid down on his girth, mewling softly as inch after delicious inch was inserted in her snatch, before…

_WHAP!_

...she slammed down on the last few inches, with her ass clapping against his groin. Naruto choked and shook underneath the woman as she laid back down on top of him. Then the blond got control over himself and just tried to figure out in his head, how in the _hell _this was happening!

Mila wasn't idle, though; she squeezed him tight, clenching her inner muscles as she lifted her thighs up, and then _slammed_ back down upon him. She cooed sexily upon feeling him twitch inside her, knowing she'd nearly made him cum.

"I'm liking this dream _very_ much…" she cooed, inadvertently talking seductively into Naruto's ear as she fucked herself on his prick. Her adorable squeaks and moans were making Naruto's balls ache in their want to release their build up into the woman atop of him, and the blonde in question kept on fucking him unknowing of the effect she had on him. Her hot, tight folds squeezing his dick nearly drove him insane as he felt himself get dangerously close. "It feels so real~!"

He couldn't take it anymore! Naruto bucked his hips and roared in pleasure as the dam broke, sending his hot spunk deep into her unprotected womb. Mila wailed in orgasm as the sensation of his wet heat flooding her sent the woman straight to cloud nine.

For a blissful eternity, the woman rode her sexual high, enjoying the sensation of his seed pouring into her and then… As her euphoria faded and her mind cleared up, Mila blinked in confusion. Then, she looked down at the grunting blond and felt him still pumping his seed into her. In the span of one second, the lifeblood drained from Mila's face, then she turned beet red and right back to a ghostly pale. Hopping right the fuck off of his dick, Mila kowtowed before Naruto. "OH, MY GODS, I AM _SO_ SORRY!"

Naruto blinked owlishly and opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried to say something. "Uh… it-it's okay? It felt really good, Miss!" To show that he didn't really mind because he admittedly did enjoy what she had done, Naruto sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist as to hug the woman.

Mila's eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she turned beet red on contact.

Then after a moment, Naruto withdrew and looked to the other unconscious, naked women and asked, "Do you know who those three are?"

There was no reply as the hug and what she had done before it ended up short-circuiting poor Mila's brain. Seeing as she essentially raped him - though you can't rape the willing - Naruto decided it would be fair play if he gets to do what he wants to her. For a limited time of course.

So what did he do? Naruto grabbed her modestly sized jugs and started squeezing and kneading them to try and get her attention.

As a result, Mila yelped and turned an even brighter shade of red as a hot shiver ran up her spine. She shuddered and mewled pathetically, unable to contain her desire upon being suddenly felt up like that. Was he… was he going to rape her back? She blushed even harder, feeling light-headed as all manner of naughty thoughts flooded her mind.

"Do I have your attention now?" Naruto asked her.

Mila nodded dumbly.

"Good." Then Naruto pointed at the other three unconscious women and asked once more, "Do you know who those three are?" He asked before looking at them and prompting Mila to follow his gaze.

"M-my teammates for an assignment," she replied timidly.

"They're also naked." Naruto pointed out. "Just like you are… pervert."

Poor Mila sputtered helplessly at that, though Naruto couldn't help but notice that she was trying to deny that they are perverts… interesting.

"So, what're you doing in my apartment?" Naruto asked her.

"I… I uh… I don't know. The last thing I remember was fighting… there was a sharp pain, and then...nothing. The next thing I knew I was here and… y-you know the rest." Mila answered, fidgeting nervously.

Seeing she was nervous Naruto thought he'd try to cheer her up and get this naked beauty to calm down.

"Well it's pretty obvious: your assignment was changed to cheer me up! And you did a good job at it~!" He teased.

Mila sputtered a "T-t-thank you" upon hearing that.

"Actually!" He started, a figurative light bulb lit above his head as an idea came to him. "I should get naked myself! It's only fair since I'm the only one here who's overdressed. What do you think, pervert?"

Though Mila would die of embarrassment before admitting it, she could feel her cunt twitch in anticipation at that. "I think that's a good idea!" Mila had no idea what came over here to say that, but the second those words left her mouth, the die was cast.

"Maybe I should put my dick back inside you, too~!" Naruto whispered into her ear.

Again, Mila's cunt twitched hungrily.

And then Naruto surprised her by taking off his clothes until he was as butt naked as they were. She already said it was a good idea so why waste the opportunity?

Just then, they heard the sound of someone groaning awake. Both Naruto and Mila turned to see the woman with the long, silver hair was pushing herself onto her hands and knees. Now that she wasn't lying flat on her front, Naruto saw that her breasts were, in fact, small, but big enough to fit in an entire palm. And those wide flaring hips of hers made her ass look enticing~!

She yawned loudly, running her eyes with a tired groan. Naruto and Mila exchanged looks, with the former pressing his forefinger to his lips. The doll-like woman gave him a confused, but curious look as she wondered what he had planned.

Plastering a calm smile, Naruto looked at the naked, wide-hipped woman and said, "Did you have a good sleep?"

Said woman squawked, nearly jumping out of her skin upon hearing his voice. She turned to look in the direction the voice came from, and her eyes would have bulged out of her eye sockets if they were able to. She found Naruto, and Mila there sitting on the floor _naked_ and staring at her.

And that young blond had an erect 9-inch cock too…

"Wha... hub-ha… I…" The poor woman stammered.

"Hi Kate," Mila said as she waved to the silver-haired woman with an awkward smile. "Fancy meeting you, Lucia, and Eva here."

"I… Uh… Indeed," Kate muttered with uncertainty. "Where are we… and why are we all naked?" After years of conditioning, the woman didn't mind and all, but it was still rather odd to her.

"You're in my apartment. Dunno why _you're _naked." Naruto answered, before pointing at Mila beside him. "She thought she was dreaming and then raped me… though it can't be considered rape if the guy you're hopping on is willing."

Poor Mila was beet red at that, thoroughly embarrassed.

"You have a nice ass, by the way, Kate," Naruto added with a close-eyed smile.

"Uh… th-thanks?" The woman in question was _not_ used to hearing that in the slightest! It felt… nice, but embarrassing.

"You're welcome!" Naruto chirped. Then he opened his eyes and looked at the remaining conscious women. "I tried to wake up the woman with the long, pale blonde hair, and when she didn't I went to you," The blond looked at Mila and gave her an amused look, "That was when you woke up and started fucking me."

Poor Mila sputtered helplessly in embarrassment, drawing a warm chuckle from Naruto. He just found that so cute!

"I'm _so, so _sorry!" Even though he forgave her Mila still felt very guilty about what she had done.

"I told you, it's fine. Besides, I enjoyed it." He grabbed Mila's modest bust with one hand and kneaded it with a cheeky grin. "I honestly won't mind if you were to do it again."

That was when they turned their attention to the last remaining naked women who were woken up by their talking. The first second to get up on her knees was the one who has the long, layered, light blonde hair with short bangs bordering her hairline. The length meanwhile reached halfway down her back. She has a modest bust, and a toned, athletic physique and childbearing hips.

The second woman pushed herself up as well with a groan, and this one has the short sandy-brown hair in a feminine bowl cut, with the tips ending in spikes. The currently unnamed woman had a round, pretty face and almond-shaped eyes. She has a large, perky bust and wide flaring hips along with a small frame.

The woman with the layered, light blonde hair blinked as she took in her surroundings in bewilderment. "Wha…? Where am I?"

"You're in my apartment," Naruto answered, causing the poor woman to figuratively jump out of her skin.

"What _is_ an apartment, anyway?" Mila asked.

Naruto scratched the side of his head as he tried to think of a way to explain. "An apartment is similar to a house, only smaller, with its own front door, bedroom, kitchen, front room and all that. I guess you could say it's like a glorified hotel room with a kitchen and bathroom if that means anything to you?"

"Huh… interesting," Kate muttered thoughtfully. That, to her, sounded very similar to what an Inn was, to be honest… if a bit more luxurious.

"Well, I apologize for the intrusion," one of the two unnamed women said. "I'm Eva. Can I have your name?"

"I'm Naruto." Said blond answered. "I already know a little about Kate and..." He trailed off and looked to Mila, "I never got your name, by the way."

"I, uh... I'm Mila."

Naruto gave the doll-like woman a pleasant smile before turning his attention to Lucia and Eva. Against his better judgement, Naruto gave the latter's nude physique a once over. "You're both naked by the way." he pointed out.

"I… noticed," Eva muttered in mild embarrassment. "But, why are _you_ naked?"

"Apparently, Mila jumped him," Kate answered for him. "Hard to believe, really… I never thought she had it in her."

Poor Mila could feel the heat coming off of her cheeks upon hearing that.

"In her defence, she thought she was dreaming," Naruto added in the defence of Mila. "Though I'm _kinda_ wondering how you ended up here. In my home. Naked."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Eva muttered, expectantly looking towards the one last girl who had yet to be introduced. Though mildly disappointed, she was not surprised when said girl shrugged helplessly.

"Well… this is one mystery that'll never go solved, I suppose." Naruto said with a pondering frown. He looked at them all one by one before asking, "What was the last thing you all remember before finding yourselves here?"

"Dying… horribly." The still-unnamed girl replied uncomfortably.

Naruto blinked before wincing. "...Ooh. I'll not pry then. But if you want someone to talk to, then I'm all ears."

"I appreciate it," the girl replied with a thankful smile. "I'm Lucia, by the way."

"Mine's Naruto, in case you never got my name," The young man said to her with a smile of his own. Then he looked at them all one by one, "So...what now?" This had quickly gotten awkward for him because he had no idea what to do now that there are _four_ naked women in his apartment!

The women all exchanged glances, each one thoroughly flustered.

"Uh… if it's not too much of a bother but… can we stay here?" Eva politely asked him. Don't get her wrong, she can handle herself just fine. It's just that they are in an unknown place, with no equipment and are unarmed. Not to mention they're buck naked! Right now they have a friend in Naruto… and as much as she didn't want to take advantage of him, right now they had no other option. And she is still the leader of this team.

"Sure. I don't mind." He really didn't; even if Mila hadn't fucked him earlier, he'd have gladly done that. "I only have one bed, though," he added looking to the bed in question, "It's not a very big one, either, so a couple of you will probably be sleeping on the floor with me while one of you sleeps on the couch." He can probably get something to use as covers for when they go to sleep. It won't keep them as warm during the night but it's better than nothing.

"I appreciate it," Eva said with a smile and a nod. "But it would be wrong of us to have you sleep on the floor. You can have the bed; it's your place, after all."

"You sure? I don't mind if one of you were to take it." He asked her with some concern. While he may be parentless and grew up without manners, Naruto was not completely clueless. He's older and wiser now… not to mention he did _not_ want to make a bad first impression on these women.

"I'm sure. This is your place. It's only right if you were to take the bed." Eva reassured.

"Well… if you say so. I won't mind if one of you were to take it with me though. Pretty sure if you sleep on your side then you can fit two to three people on it."

"Oh, I'm _sure_ you wouldn't mind," Lucia chimed in teasingly. "I'd bet you'd molest whoever's on that bed with you!"

"Oh?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her. "Is that an offer?"

"Maaaybe~!"

"Lucia! Be civil!" Eva reprimanded.

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle. "Ah, let her have _some_ fun. If what she said was true, then I'd say she needs it." He pointed out. If he was in her shoes he would likely have a mental break down or something.

"Perhaps a little," Lucia admitted with a shrug.

"Well," Started the only male in the room. "I for one don't mind. Besides, I'm naked, you all are naked… I'm pretty sure acting civil is out of the window right now." Besides, they outnumbered him four to one; if they were to work together these women could overwhelm him and do whatever they want with him.

"More or less," Lucia chirped teasingly. "Not that I mind. You're kinda cute~!"

Naruto chuckled warmly at that. Even he could tell the woman was coming onto him… rather aggressively, one might add.

"Well, okay then," He had no idea what else to say. "If you want to have 'fun' with me, then go right on ahead I guess." The blond added with a helpless shrug.

Much to her captain's dismay _and_ embarrassment, Lucia grinned wolfishly and started crawling on up to him.

"Oh, for the love of the gods, will you at _least_ take it somewhere private?!" Eva wailed in horror.

"To be fair, there's not a lot of places _to_ take it." Naruto pointed out. "This apartment of mine is specifically a studio apartment, which means nearly everything's in one big room… except for the bathroom for obvious reasons."

"Sorry not sorry, Captain Eva~!" Lucia giggled impishly as she stopped in front of Naruto on her hands and knees. "He's offering _all_ of us to have fun with him… and I _really_ need to relieve some tension after dying a fifty-year-old virgin, thank you much."

"You're _fifty?!"_ To say that surprised Naruto was an understatement, Lucia looked as if she was in her early 20s!

"Uh...yeah?"

"Damn…! You look like you're in your 20s! You're pretty good looking for someone in her 50s."

Lucia giggled, legitimately flattered. "It's… complicated, but after a certain point, I stopped ageing, so I guess you could say I physically am in my 20s."

Naruto slowly nodded. "So...you're like a milf then. Okay."

Lucia blinked as did the other women. "What's a 'milf'?"

"It's an… abbreviation." Naruto said, after clearing his throat. "A shortened form of a word, or phrase. Milf stands for… 'Mom I'd Like to Fuck'."

"I'm not a mother though," she replied, cocking her head curiously.

"I know, that's why I said you're _like_ a milf. Basically, an older, but hot-ass woman that I wouldn't mind getting my hands on." Naruto told her. Then he blinked and looked at Eva, Mila and Kate. "Y'know, if the three of you are around the same age as this babe, then you're all are kinda like milfs too."

"I figured," Mila said with a chuckle. "And you already got your hands on me… and came _inside_ me." She gasped and pressed her hands against her cheeks in faux fear, "I certainly hope you don't take your beastly wiles out on me out of revenge for what I said in my sleep-addled state~!"

Naruto chuckled again and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Don't give me ideas, you," he teased. "You're already naked. It's _kinda_ hard to not do anything perverted with the lot of you. Especially _you_."

Lucia giggled, thoroughly amused by the exchange, then, her grin became twice as lewd while Naruto wasn't looking and she dived down, giving his half-flaccid dick a long deliberate lick. His reaction was predictable; Naruto yelped in surprise as he jumped at the feel of a moist tongue being dragged up against the underside of his dick, which was now growing hard again at the stimulation.

Lucia cooed adorably as she licked him again, shaking her rear enticingly as if she were trying to wag a tail she didn't have.

"Lucia!" Eva hissed, appalled by what she was seeing. It was a lost cause anyway, Naruto was spreading his legs to give the horny woman a more direct access to his pelvis… and Lucia took it.

"Ah, let her have some fun," Naruto told her with a chuckle. "Honestly, you should have some fun too… if you want, I can make copies for you all to have fun with?"

"Oh?" Mila tried and spectacularly failed to hide her interest upon hearing that.

"Yeah. I can make copies of myself. They're physical copies too so they can do _this_ kinda thing with you if you wanted. Though they do dispel after a killing blow or if they're hit with enough force."

"No being too rough or they pop," Lucia summarized. "Got it." The glint in her eye said it all as she continued. "Go ahead and make a few. I certainly wouldn't mind being dogpiled if they aren't interested~!"

Naruto grinned at that and made a single hand seal, and with a quiet exclamation of "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the room was filled with puffs of smoke. And when it dispelled, the women found themselves staring at three other Narutos. All of whom were naked as well.

"Oh my, oh my, oh my~!" Lucia exclaimed sitting up to clap her hands together with an excited look on her face. "You girls gonna try them out or should I~?"

"I volunteer you as tribute." Eva, Mila and Kate all said at the same time, much to Naruto's amusement.

"No complaints there," Lucia chirped. Then she smiled lewdly and before the clones knew what the hell happened, Lucia _moved_ and one clone found himself lying under the woman with his dick inside her. Another clone had his mouth enveloped by her warm moist mouth, and the last clone was somehow behind her with his dick rubbing up and down against the crack of her ass… with her legs crossed behind him to stop the poor clone from getting away.

The clone inside her tight, dripping cunt gurgled pathetically as he felt the woman squeezing the life out of him. She wasn't kidding; Lucia _had_ to be a virgin! And the clone inside her other tight orifice groaned with effort when he felt the woman's throat actively swallowing around his dick. He had no idea what to compare it to, but, for some reason, he was reminded of a cow being milked… the woman had a tight throat that was actively massaging his prick and he could feel her tongue actively swirling around him before slipping out of her full lips to lap at his balls.

This woman _knew_ what she was doing. And as for the clone that was essentially hotdogging her, he was getting off lightly in comparison.

"Well…" The original Naruto said. "Someone's a horny woman."

Lucia giggled around the cock in her gullet and shook her rear slightly to entice the clone behind her. She reached behind and spread her asscheeks to try and get the message across. He got it and was not about to waste such an opportunity. Placing a hand on the small of her back, the clone then poked at her anus before _pressing_ himself in, stretching her asshole to the brink as the clone sunk inside her tight as _fuck_ ass.

Lucia's whole body twitched in delight as her last vestiges of innocence were stripped away. Then she let out a lewd growl around the cock in her gob, the vibrations sending pleasant tingles up the clones' spine. Then the big breasted woman started having her way with the three clones before they could do anything to stop her. Not that they wanted to in the first place. All three of them were already on the verge of cumming!

"Well… that's quite something." Naruto, the real one, chuckled; this woman was thirsty for attention wasn't she?

Lucia moaned like a common whore as she fucked the clones. They gleefully fucked her back, the lewd noises of their copulation filling the apartment but not going beyond the walls. It was lucky that no one was around to hear the lewdness going on in the studio apartment. If there was Naruto would have had some major explaining to do. Eva, Mila and Kate, on the other hand, were all bright red, unable to tear their gazes from the spectacle before them. They couldn't _think_ of anything else other than Lucia taking on three Narutos at once and was seemingly having them on the ropes.

While Mila, Eva and Kate were distracted by the lewd display going on in front of their very eyes the real Naruto looked at the latter two. They were completely focused on Lucia getting gangbanged by his clones… maybe he can use that distraction to… surprise them? Kate had '_dat ass'_ status with those hips of hers, and Eva had a modestly sized bosom and childbearing hips, giving her '_dat ass'_ status automatically. There was a big enough gap between the two of them for him to sit in.

So that's what Naruto did and without either of the three women knowing he snuck behind Kate and Eva and sat between them. He looked between them and the teenager grinned mischievously when neither women noticed he was even there. It was time for that to change, he thinks.

With one arm, Naruto reached around and grabbed Kate's breast, and had done the same to Eva with the other. Both gasped in surprise, feeling their cheeks burning on contact. The blond could feel his heart pounding in his chest; a big part of him was worried that he had taken this a little too far. That they were going to retaliate and whack him across the head or do something worse. But he hid that with a mask of confidence. He had to look confident, so sure of himself or else they will capitalise on it.

"Someone's eager to have us join in," Kate said, plastering on a grin to hide her embarrassment. Truth be told, she was rather jealous of Lucia getting dogpiled by those copies - despite the fact she had pushed the big breasted woman as tribute - but had been afraid to admit it.

"More like I don't want you two to feel you're being ignored." He corrected her before adding, "Mila can join with us if she wants."

Mila hesitated at first. Then, just as she was about to decline, she heard Lucia's muffled, orgasmic wail and simply couldn't resist. "O-okay," she sputtered. Her primal instinct, her desire to mate with this stud again reared its head at that moment. She couldn't keep herself from going at it with him if her life depended on it.

"Then come over here. Crawl slowly while you're at it, too. I want to see those nice tits of yours being squashed by your arms as you crawl." He teased her. Naruto even wagged his eyebrows up at down at the timid woman suggestively.

Mila blushed at that but did as she was asked and crawled her way over to him with her round ass wagging here and there with every slow, deliberate movement she took on the way.

She moved much like a graceful cat that was taking its sweet time sauntering across the room. Her blush grew more noticeable when she saw Naruto's eyes were glued to her form. To Naruto that just added to her overall sex appeal. The blond had no idea if she knew what she was doing or not, but from his point of view, it looked like she didn't.

Naruto felt his prick grow even stiffer from the way her ass swayed, to her cleavage, and how it was accentuated by her arms pressing her bare tits together as she knelt on all fours in front of him. All the while her expression remained unchanged in its embarrassed state. He had to admit, Mila was damn sexy acting all shy like that. What can he say? Naruto had a bit of a weakness for shy girls.

"You're so cute," he said with a chuckle, drawing a heavy blush from the poor thing. She almost looked ready to faint from embarrassment. Eva and Kate were amused by the expression the woman had. Though they were biting their bottom lip to keep themselves from moaning out loud as they felt their tits getting kneaded and rubbed between his fingers.

Then, Mila did the last thing either of them had expected and latched onto his dick with a 'nom' nary an ounce of hesitation. She moaned with delight at the taste and closed her eyes as she started to bob her head up and down on the girth.

"W-well… that was... un-unexpected." Eva tried her damndest to keep herself from mewling. She was succeeding at it too. But she was unable to keep the astonishment from showing in her voice.

"Well, I- uff - I certainly don't mind," Naruto replied with a pleasured grunt. It was a pleasant surprise.

"Of kuh-course you don't," Kate scoffed, rolling her eyes in amusement. "She's suh-sucking your dick." She instinctively pressed her small chest against his palm. She wanted to feel more.

Naruto chuckled warmly at that and continued giving either girl all the attention he could. "No argument there." It felt really good, actually. Never in a hundred years did he think this would happen to him. To have four naked women show up in his studio apartment out of nowhere and for one of them to fuck him. He especially didn't expect what is currently happening to him to _ever_ happen except in his dreams. Then he leaned up and gave Eva and Kate a kiss on the cheek. Since they were still recovering from their death experience, Naruto thought it would be best to keep them from remembering it for as long as possible. It seemed to work if their appreciative giggles were anything to go by.

Despite their embarrassment, Eva and Kate both gave him a peck on either cheek in return. He grinned and pulled both women into a one-armed hug. He pecked them both again for good measure. As for Mila she just kept bouncing her head to and fro against his pelvis, the sounds of succulent slurping filled the room as she sucked on his cock with hollowed cheeks.

"Fuuuck!" Naruto moaned in delight at the sensation going through his groin. "Keep that up and I won't last long."

Despite feeling embarrassed and a little horrified at her own actions, not that it stopped her anyway, Mila giggled around his prick, the vibrations sending pleasant tingles throughout his cock, groin and up his back, and immediately doubled her efforts. She wanted to know what his hot jizz tasted like and was _determined_ to find out! She wouldn't have to wait long, anyway; once those clones Lucia was having her way with dispelled, their experiences will travel to Naruto and he'll bust a nut in her mouth without warning because of the memories.

Speaking of the woman in question… Lucia gurgled pathetically, by now fucked into a motionless heap as she felt two of the clones blow their loads inside her, The one in her mouth withdrew so she wouldn't choke and splattered his jizz all over her. Then they all dispelled, letting Lucia flop down onto the floor with her arms and legs sprawled. The cum that filled her cunt, ass and splattered her face had vanished along with them.

But, the clones dispelling automatically had an unexpected chain reaction; Naruto was suddenly overcome by the memories and the mental sensations of being balls deep inside of three holes. Three different types of pleasure struck him all at once. And it quickly brought him to a premature, but nonetheless explosive orgasm that made Mila choke and gag in surprise at the sheer volume of it! It was so sudden that Naruto had been unable to utter a warning.

Though she was forced to withdraw, Mila held out as best she could, savouring the treat she managed to collect while the rest splashed all over her. As it turned out, she… liked the taste. She dragged her fingers through the seed and brought it to her mouth to suck and swallow it with a pleased moan. She repeated this until the semen was cleared off her skin. After that, she gave Naruto one look and seductively licked her lips as if to say 'I want some more'.

Naruto swallowed heavily at that, "...Hot."

Mila predictably turned beet red at that, but instead of shrinking into herself all cutesy as he had expected, she pounced and Naruto fell to the ground with his arms unwrapping from Eva and Kate with a startled squawk. The shy blonde had no idea what was coming over her, but she wanted more. Guiding Naruto's still-hard dick to her dripping cunny, she then let loose a whorish moan while sinking down on his dick for the second time. She wasted no time impaling herself upon his meaty cock and the instant their laps touched, she planted her hands onto his chest and started riding him like a champ.

_Whap! Whap! Whap! Whap!_

Groaning at having her riding him yet again Naruto could feel his sensitive dick throbbing within her. His hands flew to Mila's hips and after bending his knees, he started matching her pace as best he could. The sound of flesh on flesh filled the apartment, once more and now that Mila was more aware and not sleep addled like the first time, she was now more vocal in her enjoyment.

"Oh! Oh yes! Ohhh, yeees!" She moaned aloud. Mila rolled her hips this way and that as she hopped up and down on his lap. She wanted to feel his fleshy tool pummeling her cunt again. She _wanted_ it. "Fuck me harder! Make me your… your utter bitch~!"

As for Naruto he just laid there and kept fucking her back to the best of his ability, even as Eva and Kate stared back at them with dropping jaws and wide eyes. To think such a shy, timid, little thing had _that_ in her!

"I… I bet you… wanted to do this… from the very beginning!" Naruto growled up at the doll-like woman, "You… fucked me, when you first woke up. I bet you… ra-raped me… because you wanted, t-to do it for real!" Though one can't rape the willing, and Naruto had been _very_ willing, just like he is now, the young man was very willing to play out Mila's fantasies if she had any she wanted to play out. He gurgled almost painfully at the feel of her inner walls clamping down upon him like a warm, fleshy vice.

"Mila's gotten brave hasn't she, Captain?" Kate said with wide eyes.

"I've heard it said that the power of lust can move mountains, but this was still the last thing I would have expected!" Eva admitted. Still, she couldn't blame the girl. A little more fondling from Naruto and she would have been the one on top of him! It certainly helped the young man _was_ good looking.

Both women nearly jumped out of their skin upon hearing Mila's pleasured squeal. Naruto grunted in exertion at the sensation of her orgasming cunt squeezing the life out of him. Baring his teeth Naruto reached up and pulled Mila down and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Then, with one last thrust, he emptied himself into her womb once more.

Eva felt her breath go shallow as she stared at the throbbing piece of man-meat visibly pouring his seed right into her comrade's loins; a deep hunger was rising within, making her long to know what that felt like. If she wasn't sitting on her arse Eva was certain her legs would have been wobbling.

"That… uff… that was rather bold…" Naruto panted, and with a chuckle he rubbed his hand up and down Mila's back. "Sexy, too," he added with a tired smile. "I can certainly get used to that."

Mila giggled shyly, unable to look him in the eye, but she was visibly appreciative of the praise.

"I… just realized something," Kate muttered thoughtfully as she turned to the leader of their group. "Since we no longer have our stigmas… does that mean we could potentially get pregnant if we're not careful…?"

"Breed me~!" Mila mewled, her mouth reacting before she had time to process what she'd said. Then, it clicked and she looked utterly horrified, desperately sputtering as she tried to issue a hasty apology, much to Naruto's amusement.

"You're so damn cute!" Naruto chuckled. Then, he started to blush as well at the thought. "We'll… uh, c-cross that bridge when we get to it." As it stood, he just wanted to enjoy the moment. This was the best day he'd had in his life! He cleared his throat and addressed Kate and Eva, "If you want you can… uh… get ready for bed. I'm a little tired myself… for obvious reasons."

"That sounds like a marvelous idea," Eva chirped. "Though I'm not tired at all. Just woke up. I suppose I can tend to this house of yours while you're resting…?"

"Or tend to _him_ while he sleeps," Kate grinned wolfishly.

Eva's cheeks turned bright red at that. "Uh…" Damn it, she was hoping to let that be a nice surprise! She cleared her throat and averted her gaze. "I haven't the foggiest clue as to what you're talking about!"

Literally everyone there, could smell the bullshit coming from her a mile away… well, all except for Lucia because she was still in a sexually-induced slumber.

Naruto let out a hearty chuckle at that. Apparently Mila wasn't the only shy one here. Then with a heavy grunt, the blond sat up with Mila still in his arms. The sudden movement got a startled squawk from the woman and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders instinctively. After that, he tapped the doll-like woman on her nice ass to tell her to get off. Mila did so, albeit with great reluctance.

After that Naruto stood up and Mila found herself tempted to suck that phallus again when it got to eye-level with her. And neither Kate or Eva were able to take their eyes off of it either.

"I'll find some covering for you to use." Naruto told them after stretching his legs with a satisfied groan, "At least one or two of you can share the bed with me." Now that he thought about it, he _was_ told that his couch was a pullout… as in it could be pulled out to become a bed. But that was years ago since he was told that... but still, if his couch _was_ a pullout bed then it would solve that problem he has.

"Okay. Be back soon~!" Kate said with a playful smile.

Naruto let out a laugh, "Ha ha ha, I won't be leaving the room. The coverings will be in my cupboard." and the cupboard itself was near his bed. Which was next to another cupboard that had his clothes in it. Nevertheless, Naruto went over there and took out a covering for them to use. And after that, he walked over to the couch and after moving the coffee table back, and ignoring the confused gazes he was getting from the three women, Naruto went to see if it was one of those types of couches.

And soon enough he was pleased to see that it was that type of couch.

"Huh. I'll be damned," Naruto was smiling widely now as he got to work on setting up the couch-bed for use. "It looks like I can use this one as a bed itself. No one has to sleep on the floor!"

It took a moment but eventually Naruto was able to get the second bed set up, and after he got the coverings in place, along with the couch pillows to use as actual bed pillows, Naruto turned to the others.

"So, um, to get a potentially awkward situation out of the way, who wants to sleep in the same bed as me?" Naruto asked them.

"I do," Eva said without hesitation. There was no way in hell she was about to let someone else claim that spot if she could help it.

"I thought you weren't tired." Kate pointed out amusedly.

"I'm not. I'm just claiming the spot before anyone else could." Eva replied, giving herself a mental pat on the back. That was a good save if she said so herself.

"Well… I want to sleep on the same bed as him. And Naruto _did_ say two other people can fit with him if we were to sleep on our sides." Kate added with her amused look not leaving her face.

"I'll take the couch, then," Mila chimed in. "Might as well move Lucia there while I'm at it." Though she would have loved to sneak in another fuck or two throughout the night, she didn't mind letting her comrades have a taste of what she'd experienced.

"Okay. Oh, and if you want to fuck… do remember that I can make clones."

"Oh, I know." Mila chirped, "I might go for a gangbang next. I want to see what it's like~!"

Naruto blushed at that and he was eager to give her one. But, as of now, he was tired and wanted to go to sleep. So with a smile, and giving Mila a peck on the cheek, he quickly made his way to his bed and got under the covers.

The blonde, meanwhile, placed a hand on that very cheek and felt the steam cloud rising from her head. Never in her life had she blushed so hard!

Kate and Eva shared a good laugh at that, before joining Naruto. Deciding to clean up poor Lucia, Mila did just that, scooping the prone woman into a bridal carry before heading to bed, herself. She was tired, too. Those romps took a lot more out of her than the blonde let on, so she couldn't blame Naruto for tapping out if she wanted to.

Kate got under the covers first, Naruto got in the middle and Eva slipped in last. Both woman made sure to press themselves as close to Naruto as possible, just to make sure there was enough space for all three of them to fit. It also had the desired effect of letting him feel _all_ of their assets pressing against him. Eva and Kate rest their heads on his chest and effectively spooned him on their respective sides. Naruto slipped his arms under them and hugged the women to him… while cupping a feel of their nice asses or tits.

He was a hormonal driven teenager and there's two naked beauties pressing against him; feeling them up was almost a given! It certainly helped they didn't voice their protest and even pressed their butts and breasts against his palms.

Both Kate and Eva shared an impish giggle before giving Naruto a peck on either cheek. Then they plopped their heads back down on his chest and snuggled against him. Naruto smiled up at the ceiling before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him to the realm of dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto let loose a soft moan as he was roused from his sleep by pleasurable sensations washing over his dick. A part of him wanted to lie there and let it continue, but the other part of him wanted to wake up and see what was the cause of it. Alas, the choice was taken from him as the warm, wet suction around his pecker made him blink the sleep away. As his focus sharpened, Naruto could hear the soft, succulent sounds of sucking and slurping filling the room. And there was a noticeable lack of someone spooning him on his right. A quick glance showed Eva was missing and his left, where the weight was, showed Kate was still there, sleeping beside him with a peaceful smile.

Looking down, Naruto grinned with a sense of smug satisfaction upon seeing a little bulge in the covers bobbing just above his crotch. Well, it was pretty damn obvious where Eva got off to. Dampening his lips Naruto raised the covers with his free hand, and lo and behold, Eva was straddling his legs with his dick in her gob. The moment the covers were raised the woman froze, and looked up at him like a child who had been caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

Naruto chuckled heartily at that look. "Don't mind me, you adorable pervert. Keep going." he encouraged. There was no way in hell he was going to stop this woman from doing what she wanted.

Eva giggled around his girth and carried on. Now that he was awake Eva put in more effort, and made sure to sound extra lewd for his enjoyment.

_Slurp! Skluurp! Thurrrrp!_

She pulled another moan from his lips and made his balls churn, her eyes never leaving his. The woman could feel his thick girth growing in size inside of her mouth as it reached its full width; the feeling of having her mouth full of cock, her lips stretching to capacity, was rather enjoyable for Eva.

"You're a good girl, aren't ya, Eva?" he growled huskily and quietly as to not wake up the others. The woman in question smiled around his cock and gave him a cheeky wink, all the while she kept sucking and slurping on that dong.

"Fuuuck," Naruto whispered euphorically. "I'm… I'm about to cum!"

Eva giggled around his cock again and started going to town on him. Her head bobbed up and down on his shaft like she was a woman possessed, and swallowed every inch of cock so effortlessly she would put a professional sword swallower to shame.

_SLURP! SKLUUURPP! THURRRRRP!_

Biting down lightly on his bottom lip Naruto whimpered in pleasure as he tried to muffle the loud moans that threatened to escape his throat. His entire body shuddered from her intense suction and with his eyes closing against his will, Naruto slowly put the covers back down.

Now that he was no longer looking at her, Eva could now put all of her focus into draining his balls. Thus, she got to work doing just that. It didn't take the woman a lot of effort for him to release his load into her gullet. The only warning she got was the throbbing dick and the shaft expanding slightly, so the woman pulled back until just the crown remained in her mouth and stroked him off while sucking and licking the cockhead. The woman let out a quiet moan when she felt his hot load flowing into her mouth, and Eva gleefully swallowed it like it was the first drink of water she had in days.

And she kept going.

Naruto moaned deeply, reaching down under the covers and rubbed Eva's scalp in appreciation for her efforts. Kate beside him groaned as the succulent sounds coming from Eva's mouth was beginning to rouse her from her sleep. Naruto smiled and leaned in to give the woman a peck on the lips, and started to fondle her nice ass while he was at it.

Kate mewled and her eyes fluttered open to see the smiling young man and smiled back at him. She giggled and leaned against his groping hand. That was when the woman noticed her captain was missing from the bed, and with concerned frown Kate was about to ask Naruto where she was… only for whatever she was going to say to die at the tip of her tongue when she heard the succulent sounds coming from… down low. She looked in the direction of the noise and her eyes went wide in shock at the sight of a lump in the covers, quickly bobbing up and down atop where Naruto's groin should be. She couldn't believe it!

Kate was actually joking about Eva tending to Naruto when he was asleep! She didn't actually think Eva would do it! The woman didn't seem to be the sort of person to do it!

"Oh, don't mind her." Naruto said to the shocked woman with a shudder, "She's just getting her… breakfast." the young man let out another shudder when he felt Eva give his cock a particular hard suck, "She's very, very hungry." For cock that is.

"I'm... legitimately wondering whom I should be jealous of," the woman muttered in surprise.

"You don't need to be jealous of anyone," Naruto told the woman lying beside him with a chuckle. "While Eva's being a horny pervert, _you_ can have my full… attention."

Well, she was not about to let _this_ opportunity go to waste. With that in mind, Kate slipped closer to Naruto and wrapped an arm around his torso before giving him a peck on the cheek. Naruto chortled and returned her peck with one of his own… before he doubletimed his molestation of her nice, round ass.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice butt?"

Kate blushed and giggled, shaking her head. "No, they have not," she replied. It felt strange being complimented… let alone having her buttocks complimented, but it was the good kind of strange.

Naruto grinned at that, "Well, there's a first time for everything. And I have to say: you really do have a very nice, very sexy ass." he pulled out a gasp from the woman's throat when he started rubbing it. "And it's aaaaall mine~"

"Not yet, it isn't," she teased. "You'll have to _earn_ that~!"

A challenge, eh? Well, he was certainly up for it. Naruto grinned, "Oh really? I don't see you protesting or trying to get me to stop rubbing and kneading it." he pointed out with wagging eyebrows.

"Just giving you a fair chance to try is all," Kate giggled. The woman rest her head against his broad chest again and grinned. "This is… nice. I have to admit."

Naruto grunted in exertion as he felt Eva greedily devour yet another hot load, straight from his balls. Fuck, that woman was ravenous! Then, the former Number 7 scampered on out from her hiding place and back to Naruto's other side, hugging his chest and resting her head upon his other shoulder.

"Enjoy your meal, Captain?" Kate teased.

Eva couldn't help but blush at that.

"I think the adorable pervert did," Naruto said with a grin and a chuckle. "It wasn't something I was expecting but I definitely enjoyed it."

"Good," Eva happily cooed, snuggling up to him some more. She had no idea that feeling a man's warmth upon her skin would feel so good! And honestly? It actually felt nice to wake up in someone's arms. It made her feel wanted.

"It was certainly obvious you enjoyed it," Kate chortled with a wry smile. "She was sucking your dick. Any straight male would enjoy that." Naruto's chest bounced repeatedly in silent laughter; the young man had to give it to her there.

The blond then gave Kate a playful squeeze on the rear. "Guilty as charged," he admitted with a warm smile. "It's even better to have someone to cuddle with. It's more preferable to waking up alone, don't you think?"

"Uh-huh." Eva moaned with a smile. This definitely beats waking up alone!

"I gotta say it's pretty nice, as well." Kate admitted. Seriously, she could get used to this. It certainly helped they were naked, so if they wanted to do the dirty then they can at any time. Not to mention she actually liked having her naked body pressing against him. It was rather comfortable for some reason.

"Yeah. Very, _very_ nice," Eva agreed with a satisfied sigh.

Naruto let out a chortle, "Anytime you ladies want to have fun, just let me know." he gave Eva and Kate a peck on the cheek after saying that and squeezed their butts some more.

The two of them giggled at that and sent the young man happy smiles as they pressed themselves to him. They had no idea how they ended up here but their impressions of this place was good. After their untimely death in Alphonse, and spending the night with Naruto, the two of them decided to retire from their old live and live out the rest of their days in peace.

But if the situation calls for it then they _will_ take up arms and their retribution will be swift.

That, however, was a story for another time...


End file.
